Actium Alignment
The by-product of a great union of Actian nation states more then four and a half millenia ago the Royal Alignment of Actium, better known simply as the Actium Alignment, is among the oldest yet lesser known independent governments in the galaxy as a result of it's isolation to the outside world. Ambiguous, proud, vibrant, progressive, and (most of importantly) traditional all in one, the Actian race, while undoubtedly a distant offshoot of the human species. Remained so disconnected from the world outside their own, as with so many other human offshoot races, that it was inevitable they would form their own unique character and mindset over the many thousands of years of history that they have enjoyed on Actium. They were only introdcued to the rest of the galaxy not more then three hundred years ago when an Old Republic scout ship stumbled into the Actium System, and while they eventually joined the Republic, they have always been very slow to concern themselves with galactic events. Steeped in tradition, yet always in a healthy state of stright-jacketed flux, steadfast yet reserved, utilitarian and decadent, practical yet dynamic Actian society is unlike any other in the galaxy. Few societies can display such stark contrasts in and of themselves. The Actians have refined the methods by which they accomplish this down to an art, and where foreigners would scratch their heads in confusion, the Actians simply grin and carry on. While not xenophobic as such, the Actians are very protective of their way of life and remain open only to a select few foreigners who are able to understand and abide to their rules and principles. In the Alignment's complex political system, power is shared between an elected Parliament and the leaders of the nation's seven Royal Houses, of which every Actian can actively trace their heritage along the royal bloodlines. Currently, as it has remained for the past 20 years, the leading house of the Alignment's Major Council, an assembly where only the Royal Houses themselves are allowed to convene, has remained the House of Mahali. Although different dynasties have been elected within the Council from time to time throughout the Alignment's history, tradition and law have dictated that as long as the leading house plays it's role well and remains worthy of it, then no other house may call for new elections. Under the leadership of House Mahali, the Alignment was able to fully recover from it's near abolition under the rule and occupation of the Empire following the dissolution of the Old Republic, and go on to fight for it's independence. With the death of the late Prime Consul and Royal Sovereign, Garm Mahali, five years ago, his son, Caldin Mahali subsequently took the throne and has been an staunch advocate for improving and expanding the AA moreso then any ruler before or since. Staying true to this policy the AA recently expanded the boundries of it's territory, at the behest of a few radical objectors, and is now in the process of settling and developing it's newly claimed space with it's considerable economic, industrial, and military capacities leading and coordinating the initiative.